


Carrying The Torch

by LittleLinor



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M, Featuring Don Wei's compulsive problem avoidance, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Say what you want about Don Wei, Rickreallydoesn't think he'd have done a better job at parenting Eva.Especially in retrospect.
Relationships: Rick Thunderbolt/Eva "Molly" Wei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Carrying The Torch

**Author's Note:**

> Me, finishing Oban: "I'm gonna write some cute Eva/Jordan/Aikka kinky fluff!"  
> Someone: [challenges me to write Eva/Rick]  
> Me, pulling up a word document and crying: "I'm a parody of myself"
> 
> Anyway this is A Few Years Post Canon, Eva finished school and picked up her racing career where she left it off and asked Rick for coaching because Like Hell She'll Ask Her Dad (she doesn't want the coach/pilot relationship to risk overtaking their warm but still fragile father/daughter relationship) and uh. Stuff Happens.

“—and then he told me—get this—' _You can be proud of yourself, Rick_ ',” he says, copying Don's always surprisingly clear diction, “' _You certainly changed that girl. I couldn't have done it._ '”  
Next to him, Eva pulls up the corner of the pillow and presses it to her face, smothering her giggles.  
“And then, he _pat my shoulder_. And took off.”  
The snort that comes through Eva's throat is hard enough that she starts coughing instead. Gleefully aware of the irony, he pats her shoulder, although admittedly a little harder than Don had. Also, more helpfully.  
“Oh my god,” Eva says once she's finally regained her breathing.  
“So I stood there and told myself 'Nope, you are _not_ dumping your parenting on me, Don Wei, I'm out.'”  
“Is _that_ why you left when we went to the finals?”  
“… only part of it. I _did_ want a break from all the race stuff. Much as I love you, little mouse, watching you race was still kinda painful.”  
She shifts and leans her weight against him. Somehow, for all her fire, there's something always deeply grounding about Eva, something that tricks you into trusting her to hold strong and letting yourself rely on her.  
It must be the family stubbornness.  
“Course,” he admits, a little wistful, just enough that he lets the words fly off on a sigh, “I wouldn't have gone if I remembered there was something going on.”  
She rubs her head against his shoulder lightly.  
“I think we all would have acted differently, if we knew the truth. Me most of all.”  
“I'm not so sure. You'd just have twisted yourself in circles even more trying to save everyone.” He chuckles, and rolls a little, and she rolls under him with a matching roll of her eyes and a smile. “Anyway that's the story of how I refused to let Don Wei promote me to father and left for Earth instead.”  
“I still can't believe this,” she sighs shaking her head. “… I owe you, honestly.”  
“Damn right, you do. I knew if I let him, he was gonna run from you a second time, and we couldn't have that, could we?”  
With a smirk and a (very impressive) show of core muscle strength, she lifts her head and torso to peck his lips.  
“Good thing you did,” she murmurs with a grin that would have captured many of her admirers' hearts, “or I'd have had to call you 'Daddy'.”  
Snorting, he pushes her back down onto the bed.  
“Like you would.”  
The smirk that his hand reveals when he lifts it away from her face immediately makes him realise that he just bit off more than he can chew.  
He should have known better.  
She _is_ Don Wei's daughter after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And then both of them are too stubborn and prideful and commited to their jokes to pull back so they ironically keep going with the Daddy thing until she accidentally lets it slip in front of Don. I'll let you picture the scene for yourself.


End file.
